


You can float too

by Natbl1da



Series: A Tale of Powers and Fantasies [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Superpowers, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natbl1da/pseuds/Natbl1da
Summary: If you feel like you don't belong, maybe you just need to take steps in a new direction. Trust a person you don't know. Maybe this will be the start of a new life.
Series: A Tale of Powers and Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628485





	You can float too

He was feeling.....honestly he didn't know what this feeling really was.

He was sitting on the edge of the roof. Watching the city. Looking at the skyscrapers a few miles away. He was listening to the sounds. Noises. Cars driving by. Sirens in the distance. Children laughter from an open window nearby. He was feeling the edge. The rough stone underneath his hands. The wind running chills over his body. He was smelling the scents. The garbage dumspters from around the corner. The chinese takeout the family below him was eating. And yet he didn't know how to describe how he felt.

He felt off. He was sure about that. He was calm and yet something raged inside of him. The more he thought about it, the more confident he was to name this feeling. He felt as if -

"You feel like you don't belong here, do you?"

The boy stilled. Slowly he turned his head to the right. There was another boy sitting on the edge of the roof, watching the faraway skyline. Which was odd because he didn't hear anbody coming up. The other boy looked like he was about 16 or 17 years old and yet at the same time he had a timeless appearance. No, that's not it. He didn't look timeless. It was more like a feeling. As if the other gave off some kind of - aura.

"I'm Finn."

He didn't respond. He didn't know if this was some kind of joke. Maybe the other tried to sneek up on him to scare him or worse.

"Okay, then I'll be the one talking."

The other one, Finn, stood up. "You know, you look like that kind of person who really needs a change of environment. You sit there, taking in the scenery and I can't tell if your next move is standing up and going back to your appartement or letting go of the edge and falling to your death."

Finally, he found his tongue still capable of forming words. "What makes you think I need the opinion of a stranger to change my life?"

"Nothing. I just like messing with people, you know. It's a bad habit of mine, trying to make the lives of interesting beings better." With that Finn took a step forward, away from the roof. But except falling to the ground like he thought Finn would, he stood in the air against all physical laws. 

Finn turned his head to him. "You know, usually people asked by now how I did that. Well, still do."

"I'm not people", he responded.

"Yeah, I can see that", Finn smirked, "wanna try?"

"How?", he asked.

"Believe you can do it. That's all it takes. Although it could be a bit difficult at the beginnig." Finn stepped closer, still hovering in the air near the rooftop and reached with one his hands towards him.

At last, he stood up as well. "And what if I don't make it at first?"

"You would fall. If I don't hold you up." Finn was now right in front of him. If he reached out, he could grab Finn's hand.

Before Finn, he felt as if he didn't belong. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. He looked into Finn's eyes. They were grey he noticed. Grey like clouds on a really stormy day. Although Finn's tone was teasing and mocking, he could see that this didn't affect his eyes. His eyes were sincere, honest. 

He took Finn's hand.

"I'm Niklas", he said and stepped of the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was long overdue. Because this is my first work, I would really like some constructive critics. I may be planning on establish a series with either these characters, this universe or both. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
